Running
by October Addums
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy comes across Hermione and Ron in an alley, in a rather nasty fight? Well, he jumps in to help, of course. Unfortunately, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott get pulled into his heroic act as well.
1. Bloody Hell

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately. If I did, I'd be rich, and living in a castle somewhere in Venice.**_

_The world's got a funny way of turning 'round on you  
When a friend tries to stab you right in the face  
Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped I knew  
Don't sweat it, it was set on false pretense_

_-_

_It's sacrifice  
False pretense you'll hurt again  
Stop pretending to deny  
False pretense you'll hurt again_

_-_

_  
I can't seem to understand it how you turned out to be so cold  
You tried but were caught red handed, are you happy with your role?  
It's funny to me how you've turned into such a joke_

-x-x-x-x-x-

She ran.

She didn't know what else to do; there WAS nothing else to do. So she simply ran, feeling only one thing. Not the aching of her eyes from crying, not the soreness of her bruised, beaten body, or the cold of the rain against her skin, not even the pain of the sharp rocks and twigs against her bare, tender feet.

The only thing Hermione Granger felt was her heart breaking in her chest, shattering into a thousand pieces, all at the hands of one man.

Ronald Weasley.

Had she known what an arse he was before befriending him, she never would have done so. Harry and Ginny, her supposed best friends, were completely oblivious to the fact that the behavior their friend Ronald was displaying was completely uncalled for, not to mention illegal. They thought he had good reason to do the things he did to her.

They were supposed to be engaged. He'd proposed to her the last day of their sixth year, and it had been the most romantic moment of her life. But now, as she looked back, it had been the first push, dropping her into the fiery pit of hell.

She could hear his footsteps thudding behind her as he chased her into the town nearby, into an alley. A light rain was falling, and her white shirt was plastered to her skin, revealing a black bra. Her skirt, which had been long before now (She had a feeling Ginny had something to do with that, the little fashion minx), only reached mid-thigh, and didn't do much to keep her warm. It was black and green plaid, which only angered Ron more. Slytherin colors.

She didn't know exactly when he had changed, just that he had, drastically. She didn't know what she did to make him change, only that it had to be her fault, somehow. He'd told her that, as had Harry and Ginny.

But she couldn't think about that now. What she had to think about right now was getting away, anywhere besides with Ron. Her attention turned to the wall in front of her as she stopped herself just before hitting it. "Damnit!" She exclaimed, then froze as she heard wet footfalls against the ground. He'd stopped running. He knew he had her trapped.

"Oh come on, 'Mione, don't run away from me," He said, his voice deceptively sweet as he reached for her. She took a step back, and found herself against the wall.

"Leave me alone, Ronald!" She said with much more courage than she felt. This was pathetic. Here stood Hermione Jane Granger, princess of the Golden Trio, brightest witch of her age, the one who stood face to face with Voldemort without even flinching, and she couldn't stand up to Ronald Weasley, her fiancé.

"Don't speak to me like that!" He exclaimed angrily, bringing his hand, out of habit, across her face roughly in a resounding slap. She immediately turned her face with the hit to lessen the pain, but it hurt all the same.

"Who do you think you are, running away like that!" He exclaimed, pushing her harder against the wall, putting his hands on either side of her head to block any chance of another escape. "Hermione, have you gone mental? Am I not giving you everything you've ever wanted? You've got your own bloody bookshop, for heaven's sake!" With each word, his face grew redder and redder in anger.

"I'm sorry," Was all she could say. "But I can't do this anymore...It was fun while it lasted."  
_More like hell while it lasted._

"While it lasted?" Ron asked, grinning maliciously. "So you think you're breaking up with me, do you?"

"Well...Yes," She said, shaking at the thought of what she knew was about to happen.

"That's funny, Hermione, I thought we were at least going to get to the words 'Til Death do Us Part' before I had to kill you," He said, shaking his head. "But I see now that it's got to be done. Goodbye," He pulled out his wand, and pointed it at her, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Ron, please, no," She pleaded, tears running down her face.

"Crucio!" He muttered, and took a step back as Hermione fell to the ground, writhing in pain. His smirk became more pronounced as the first wave of pain ended, "C'mon, Mione, just accept the fact that you've got no choice in what you do anymore. Why would you even want a choice? Hasn't everything been so much better since I started making them for you?" He asked.

"N-No," She stammered, rolling over onto her back to glare at him.

"Hermione, you shouldn't make this any harder on yourself than it has to be," Ron said threateningly.

"Get the hell away from me," She said, and finally pulled her wand out, pointing it at him.

Before she could even think of a hex to use on him, he had slapped the wand from her weak hand, angrier than he had ever been. "You would resort to using curses on your fiancé?" He growled, moving to straddle her to keep her from standing.

"I told you, it's over," She said, struggling. Neither of them noticed a tall, platinum-blond haired man walking down the alley silently, wondering what the bloody hell was going on.

"Of course it's not over, you just think it is," Ron said, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips forcefully. She bit his lip in response, causing him to jerk away from her, lip bleeding.

"Ah, ever the feisty one, Hermione...I've always liked them feisty."

_Hermione? That can't be...Granger? Who the bloody hell is on top of her then? Oh, this doesn't look good. Looks like I get to play Hero._

"Sod off, Ronald," She said, her voice slightly weaker than it had previously been.

_Weasley? Oh, this is just too interesting...Who would've thought?_

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Hermione," He said. "I can't leave my fiancé out in the rain to get sick. I must return you to our home at once...Or I could just take you right here and now..It's very tempting..Lavender and I did it in the rain just last week, you know. It was quite fun."

"You- Lavender..You cheated on me?" She asked, hurt in her voice. She completely disregarded what he had said before that.

"Of course I did..You have that annoying need to remain virgin until our wedding night, what did you expect me to do? A man has his needs, you know."

"Get off me Ronald. I don't ever want to see you again."

"Ah, that's too bad Hermione...You know, I think I WILL just take you right here. I don't feel like waiting much longer," He said, and began unbuttoning her blouse. At this point she began struggling furiously, pushing his hands away, so he instead put one hand on her exposed thigh, and began moving it upwards.

They were both surprised to hear a voice call out from the shadows.

"Weasley, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" The spectator stepped out from the shadow, an angry look set on his handsome face.

"What does it look like I'm doing, you git?" Ron asked, obviously not recognizing the man. "Sod off, it's none of your business."

"Weasley, it is my advice that you get up right now, and leave, before I hex you into oblivion."

Hermione watched silently, wishing she would just go unconscious already. She couldn't tell who the man was, but she was thankful for his arrival.

"Try it, M-" Ron began, but was cut off by a flashing blue light. He was thrown off Hermione, and her rescuer knelt down next to

"Alright there, Granger?" He asked, and Hermione looked into the face of-

"Draco Malfoy?" She asked, her voice weak. "Oh, bloody hell."

At this, she passed out, and Draco sighed. "Wonderful."


	2. Potter's friend

_**Disclaimer: -sigh- once again, I don't own any of these characters...Granted, I may bend their personalities to my liking, but they have already been created. I really want to be in Venice...**_

**_(This is edited again because I was too lazy to do it the first time. :D)_**

_**A/N- The song in the first chapter was False Pretense, by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I have a tendency to put music in my stories. xD**_

_I'm sitting in a room_

_made up of only big white walls and in the halls there are people looking through_

_the window in the door they know exactly what you're here for_

_Don't look up just let them think there's no place else you'd rather be_

_-x-x-x-_

"I don't know what to do with her!" Hermione awoke to a familiar voice outside her door, and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Once she could see properly, she felt her heart skip a beat, realizing that she wasn't actually in her room. Her gaze drifted to the door then, and she stood up, creeping towards it to listen. There were three voices, and she recognized them easily. Her tormentors from Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott. Just her luck.

As her mind went over everything that had happened, she remembered why she was there in the first place, and frowned. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, had tried to save her? That was just ridiculous! It had to be some sort of dream.

"I can't keep her here," She heard Malfoy say. "My father will find her, then he'll kill her. One of you has to take her."

Take her? Where were they taking her?!

"Well we all know I can't," Zabini put in. "My mother is having guests in our home for the remainder of the summer, and they'd tear her apart."

Why did they sound like they cared? They used to be the ones to tear her apart!

"Well, Theo, we all know your mother wouldn't mind," Draco said, and an aggravated sigh was heard from the boy in question.

"My mum might not, but my brother will!" He hissed, and she could almost imagine him crossing his arms.

"Your brother can be dealt with," Blaise said, his voice quite soft, but gently urging at the same time.

"Look, I'll ask her, alright?" He said, clearly irritated. "We might as well take her with to ask."

Hermione jumped back as the door was pushed open, and crossed her arms upon seeing them. They looked quite surprised that she was already up, but she ignored their looks.

"Take me home," She said immediately.

"Hmph, home?" Draco snorted. "Some home you had, with the little Weasel."

Hermione looked at the floor for a moment, still trying to gather her thoughts. "It's none of your business, Malfoy," She said finally. "You just happened to see us at a bad time."

"Oh, and how many of those bad times are there?" He retorted. "Every few hours? When he doesn't get his way?"

She clenched her fists in anger, and looked back up at them, her gaze drifting from face to face. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Well what does it look like we're doing?" Draco asked. "We're kidnapping you."

Blaise sighed, and put his hand on Draco's arm. It seemed to calm him, because he simply stood, watching Hermione through narrowed eyes.

"We aren't kidnapping you," Blaise said, his tone gentler than Draco's. "We simply aren't letting you go back to Weasley."

"Well then take me to my home," She said, frowning.

"Granger, you don't have a home," Draco snapped. "We're not idiots, alright? We know that your parents were killed."

"Yes, by your father," She replied, her tone cold. He seemed to regret bringing it up immediately, and something flashed in his eyes. Guilt, perhaps? No, Draco Malfoy never felt guilty for anything. It was unheard of.

"That isn't the point," Blaise sighed. "You've got nowhere else to go, you should be happy for the help."

"How do I know you're really trying to help me?" She replied.

"You're very ridiculous, you know that, Granger? Bloody hell, at least give us a bit of a chance. After all, Draco here saved you from getting raped in an alley, and this is how you repay him?"

Hermione winced at the phrasing, but took a deep breath, quickly composing herself. "Thank you, Malfoy," She said. "Now will you please take me home?"

"You're welcome, and no," He replied, shaking his head. "You just don't get it, do you?"  
Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Theo suddenly stepped in, speaking to her for the first time. He stepped directly in front of her, ignoring the small step she took backwards.

"Listen, Granger," He said, his voice low, and stern. "We aren't the ones trying to hurt you. We may be Slytherins, but we don't sit around and watch as abusive relationships grow into something more than that. What if he killed you one of these times?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's not like that, you don't understand," She said softly. "Ron isn't like that, he just...I-"

"You refused to spread your legs for him, so he decided to force you to do it. That should be reason enough to take this chance to get away from him," Draco said. Blaise sent him a warning look, and he sighed, backing off again.

"Now, we're going to apparate to my house. You're of age, aren't you?" Theo asked, and Hermione shook her head.

"I don't turn seventeen until October," She said quietly, sounding a bit resigned.

Blaise nodded. "Theo, you can take her then, we'll come along right after you."

Theo nodded, and reached out for her arm. She immediately took another step back, but looked at him cautiously. He kept his arm out for her, and after a moment, she took his hand. There was a loud pop, then an unpleasant feeling, and she found herself in the front yard of a large estate. The Nott Manor.

She pulled her hand away from his then, and looked behind her as the other two Slytherins appeared behind them.

"Now, we're going to tell my mum what's going on," Theo said, turning her to face him. She immediately shook her head again, and he sighed. "We have to, Granger, if we want her to let you stay here. We don't usually get visitors, and she'll want a reason to have one now."

She looked a tad bit worried at that, but nodded. "Aright, I suppose," She murmured. "But I'm not staying long, remember that. I am going home eventually."

Draco raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. If it were up to him, she would get the entire house to herself, completely free of the Weasel. If it were up to him, the weasel would be in the ground.

"Why are you three doing this?" She asked as they walked with her towards the front door. "You've hated me since first year. Bushy haired mudblood, ring any bells?"

Blaise smirked. "Who says we don't still hate you?" He asked, then at her confused look, he continued. "Look, we never hated you. Yes, we disliked you, but things change. I'm not saying we like you now, but like we said before, we won't just sit around and watch the Weasel do that to anybody. Besides, your hair isn't bushy anymore. It actually looks really smooth."

Hermione rolled her eyes at that. "Thanks, Zabini, but I really don't need your pity."

"Yes you do, Granger," Theo said, then looked up as he walked in the door. "Mum," He called out.

"In the kitchen, dear," A high soprano sang out, amusement in her tone. Theo nodded, and led the other three into the kitchen, grinning at the delicious smell lingering in the air.

"Mum, I'm sure you've heard a lot about Hermione Granger..."Theo said, and Hermione bit her lip, waiting for the woman's reaction.

She just smiled, nodding. "Yes, Harry Potter's friend," She said. "What about her?" She hadn't turned to them yet; she was too busy with the stove and her cooking. After a moment, she turned the heat down, and turned to them, her eyes widening. "OH!"

Theo nodded, and gestured for her to sit, before Blaise pushed Hermione gently into a seat.

"Not that I mind at all, dear, but what is she doing here?" The woman asked.

"She got into a spat with the Weasel boy," Draco said, glancing at Hermione. "Apparently he's an abusive bastard, and we're offering her a place to stay."

She laughed softly. "Language, Draco," She said, before turning to Hermione, whose gaze was on the floor. "Well of course you can stay here, dear, for as long as you'd like. I think it would be good for Theo to have some company around the house anyway."

Theo grumbled something under his breath, but his mother shot him a stern look, and he quickly nodded. "Alright, Mum," He said, sighing.

Blaise and Draco both looked slightly amused at this, but said nothing. "Well then, let's show her to a room, shall we?" Draco asked cheerfully.

Hermione couldn't help but wonder what was going on..There was no way she could have just been accepted into Nott's household without even a second thought. These boys were up to something...There was an ulterior motive, and she was going to figure it out!

**_A/N Alright, so it's not the greatest. This is my second attempt at a serious fanfiction story. I have a oneshot, that I need to go edit. Anyway, review, criticize, flame if you want. _**


	3. Climb?

_**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Fred would have lived, Snape would have lived, And Crabbe and Goyle would have died saving Ginny. Dobby would be purple, and Harry would be blond. Yep.**_

_We got problems __we don't know how to solve them_

_everywhere we go we got some skeletons that follow_

_We got baggage, you know we're gonna drag it_

_everywhere we go for everyone to see in the _

_broken hearts parade_

_and I'm putting my heart out on display _

_there's no masquerade j__ust a funeral march for love today_

_the band strikes up and they're playing a song_

_dressed in black and we're singin along to the _

_broken hearts parade_

_I've never been better than I am today_

_-x-o-x-o-x-o-_

"Oh come on, Granger!" Draco said, exasperated. "You've got to get on a broom. This is just ridiculous, you can't just sit in here and mope all day," He said.

"Wanna bet?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. In the past few hours, it had become a normality that the two argue at every possible moment.

"Yes, I do," He replied, taking a menacing step closer. She immediately stepped away, crossing her arms, and Blaise put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Draco, I doubt bullying her into submission is going to get her on a broom," He said lightly, then turned to Hermione.

"Look, you don't have to go on a broom," He said, and she looked slightly relieved. "But, you ARE coming outside with us. Trust me, you don't want to get stuck with-"

"Telling tales about me again?" A voice said, and a rather tall boy with blond hair made his way down the hallway.

Theo visibly tensed, and his gaze turned to a glare faster than any of them could process. "Hello Jason," He said, his tone indicating that he wanted the boy to leave immediately.

The boy, apparently named Jason, just grinned in return. "So, who's your new friend?" He asked, gesturing towards Hermione.

"That's Hermione Granger," Draco said with a slight smirk.

Jason looked disgusted, an automatic reaction. "You're bringing mudblood filth into our house?" He asked. Hermione's eyes narrowed, and she stepped forward, her hand moving towards her pocket for her wand.

"Don't even think about it, Mudblood," He hissed at her, and her hand froze.

"Jason, just leave her alone," Blaise said, glaring at him. Jason turned his gaze to Blaise.

"This is my house, Zabini, and you'd do well to remember that."

"It won't be when you get hauled off to Azkaban," Theo said, stepping between Hermione and his brother.

She still didn't see why they were doing this, especially in this situation. Jason was Theo's brother...She was an old enemy from school, the filthy mudblood that they'd always refused to associate with...So why would they help her now? They had to have some sort of ulterior motive!

She was pulled away from that train of thought when Jason launched his fist forward, barreling it into Theo's face. Hermione let out a shocked gasp, and hit the floor as Theo fell into her, landing in a tangle of limbs. Her wand was out just as Jason began uttering a curse, and she quickly disarmed him without a word.

Draco and Blaise both looked surprised as Jason looked to his hand in surprise, then glared towards Hermione, completely disregarding his brother at that point. Theo and Hermione scrambled off the floor, and Jason reached out, grasping a handful of her hair, and pulled her towards him. The other three boys moved forward immediately, obviously doubting her ability to take care of herself, but she bought her knee up, hitting Jason between the legs, and he let go of her hair, gasping in surprise.

Jason put his hand on the wall for support for just a moment, and Theo took the opportunity to grab Hermione by the wrist, and pull her down the stairs, followed by Blaise and Draco. They ran outside, and towards the woods, entering them just as Jason got to the door.

"You have to come back eventually!" He called after them, but didn't follow.

Theo pulled her to a stop under a tree, where they all sat down, breathing heavily. After a moment, Hermione started, much to the surprise of them all, laughing.

Draco looked to Blaise and Theo, an eyebrow raised. "I think she's gone mental, mates..."He said, and poked the side of Hermione's head. "Oi, Granger, you alright in there?"

Hermione took a deep breath, and forced herself, with some difficulty, to stop laughing. "Yes, I'm fine," She said, glancing back towards the house. None of them looked convinced, but Blaise cracked a smile.

"Any particular reason you were laughing?" He asked, and she nodded.

"It's just...Well, can you imagine, three years ago, me doing that, then you all dragging me off into the woods for a reason other than to hex me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well when you put it that way..."Draco grinned, and pulled out his wand. "We could hex you if it would put your poor mind at ease."

Hermione smirked. "My poor mind?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "I think that's the first time anybody's used that word to describe my mind."

"Don't smirk Granger, it makes you seem like one of us," Blaise said teasingly. Hermione just rolled her eyes, then sat back, propping herself up onto her elbows.

"Well at this point I don't think that's a horrible thing," She said truthfully. "But I've really got to ask..I mean, it just-you..." She frowned, trying to think of the right words.

"We're helping you because nobody deserves what you got, Granger," Draco said, his voice oddly gentle, especially for him. "We hate Weasley, and we weren't all too fond of you before, but we aren't evil."

"Could've fooled me," She muttered, thinking back to all the times he'd tormented her. He'd called her mudblood, they'd hexed her..What had changed?

"For someone so smart you're oddly oblivious," Theo murmured, and Draco shot him a look. "Well, she's not going to trust us any other way, Draco. Besides, it's not like she'll tell your father that you're helping. That would get her killed, most likely."

Hermione looked between them, confused. "I-what?"

Draco seemed to debate the matter in his head, then he sighed. "Well go on."

Blaise nodded, and Hermione turned to him. "You've met Lucius," He said. "You haven't met my father yet, but trust me, he's just as bad. Now, you can't even begin to say that you've never put on a facade in your life. That's what we're forced to do. We have to be known as the big-shots of Slytherin, we're destined to be Death Eaters, just like them. Theo's father was like that as well, but he's in Azkaban. We have no choice, not until we turn seventeen. Making the decision to keep away from the dark side could easily get us killed."

Hermione looked at the ground as she took the information in, nibbling on her lower lip. So they weren't as cruel as they seemed... For obvious reasons, it didn't surprise her as much as she thought it would have.

His words sent gears turning in her head. She was in the order, if they knew about this, she could get them protection...Ron wouldn't be too happy with it, along with Harry, but the adults would understand. Fred and George would too.

"Shit, climb," Blaise suddenly said, and jumped to his feet, jumping up to grab ahold of the branch above them. He quickly swung up, letting Draco go as well. Theo nodded to Hermione, and she did the same, climbing as high as she could, with Theo right beneath her.

"What are we doing?" She hissed at them, but Blaise put his finger to his lips, urging her to stay silent. She looked down, and saw Jason beneath them, looking around. None of them could move, and Hermione was perched precariously with one foot in a small foothold, slowly slipping.

As soon as her foot slipped out of the foothold and she began falling straight towards Jason, two hands grabbed her by the wrist. Draco had ahold of one wrist, and Theo the other, just holding her in the air.

Jason sighed. "Theodore, you have to come home," He called out, before heading back to the house. "I prefer if you left the mudblood out here, if you will."

Draco caught Theo's eye, and Theo just nodded. Draco let go of one wrist, and she swung towards Theo, who quickly grabbed her around the waist, holding her up. "Never climbed a tree before, Granger?" He asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "I've never had to climb a tree quietly to evade a boy that wants to hex me," She replied, before following Draco and Blaise down. Theo dropped down next to her.

"Well, we should get back to the house," He said, glancing at them. "Are you two staying?"

"No, I've got to get home," Hermione said, but was ignored.

"If your mum wouldn't mind," Blaise shrugged, and Draco just nodded his answer. Theo chuckled, and they headed back towards the house in silence.

**(A/N- Thank you all who are reviewing. It makes me feel speshul 0.o lol. Keep it up. Also, if any of you have any ideas about where you want this to go. I've got a basic outline already, up to the last chapter, but I'm willing to take suggestions.)**


	4. Theo's right

_**Disclaimer: No, for the last time, this poor little excuse of a fifteen year old girl who is right now sick, with a COLD IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SUMMER, does not own any of these characters. All she owns is a box of tissue and tons of medicine, because her immune system SUCKS. So she is sitting in bed with her laptop and some soup, trying to write to the best of her medicine-fuzzed ability. **_

_Don't know what's going on  
__Don't know what went wrong  
__Feels like a hundred years I  
__Still can't believe you're gone  
__So I'll stay up all night  
__With these bloodshot eyes  
__While these walls surround me with the story of our life  
__I feel so much better  
__Now that you're gone forever  
__I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
__I'm not lying, denying, that I feel so much better  
__Now that you're gone forever_

_-0-3-0-3-0-3-0-_

Hermione missed him. The man that had ruined her life, hurt her so many times...She missed him. Of course, it was probably an instinctive reaction to being parted from the Weasleys and Harry, after being with them for so long.

So she hated him, but she missed him. While she tried to analyze her feelings in her brain, Draco, Theo, and Blaise watched her from on their brooms.

"Think she's gone mental yet?" Blaise asked, taking mental note of her torn expression.

"Not yet," Draco said, smirking. "I think we've still got a week or so."

Theo just watched her, feeling a bit guilty. "Maybe we should go see what she's thinking about," He said, looking at Draco and Blaise.

Draco looked at him like he was insane, while Blaise just tried to hold back a smile.

"Theo, mate, Granger would bite my head off if I went anywhere near her," Draco said. "Blaise too. Because of Hogwarts. Maybe you should go. After all, you didn't torment her as much as we did."

Theo looked from Draco to Blaise, frowning. "Well I don't see why not...I suppose.."He murmured, then lowered himself to the ground. He moved over to Hermione, glancing up at Draco and Blaise as he did so. They just waved, then flew off again, throwing the quaffle back and forth as they did so.

"Oy, Granger," He said, standing to her left side. She either didn't notice him, or ignored him. He frowned, and waved his hand in front of her face. "GRANGER."

She jumped slightly, and turned to look at him, looking slightly dazed. "I-er..Sorry, did you want something?" She asked, regaining her composure quickly. She sat up a bit straighter, crossing her arms.

Theo frowned, and shook his head. "No, you just looked like you had a problem," He said, shrugging. "What's on your mind?"

Hermione tilted her head slightly, just looking at him, and he stared right back. After a simple moment of examining him, she broke the stare first, looking to the ground. "Nothing's on my mind," She said, shrugging lightly.

He looked at her dubiously. "Granger, really, I'm not an idiot," He said. "There is never a time when you're not thinking about something."

She forced a soft laugh. "I don't know if I'm supposed to take that as a compliment or an insult."

Theo rolled his eyes, but chuckled. "It was neither, I was simply making a statement," He told her informatively.

"Why weren't you like Draco and Blaise in school?" She asked suddenly, startling him.

"Well, my father is in Azkaban, so I don't have to worry about getting in trouble for not tormenting you," He shrugged. "And since when did you call them by their first name."

Hermione shrugged as well, looking away from him then. "Well if I'm going to spend the whole summer with you three, might as well be civil, right?"

He nodded. "I'm glad you've finally given up on going back. It's really not good for you, being with Weasley. What if he-"

"Theo," Hermione said softly. "Stop. I've already thought it through, I don't need any more lectures on it. You, Draco, and Blaise need to just stop worrying about it. I'm not gonna run off or anything."

"You've thought it through, have you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "And what conclusion have you reached? You'll deal with us for the summer, then in the school year go back to being Weasley's bitch?"

Hermione sighed. "Well, that's what I originally intended to do," She admitted, nodding.

"And now?" He questioned.

"I miss him," She said simply. Theo's fists clenched, and he opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. "I miss him, but I'm not an idiot..Until I see that he's changed, I'm not going to go near him."

She had thought that would ease the obvious anger he felt upon hearing that, but it didn't. "Granger, you're an idiot!" He exclaimed. "He is not going to change, bloody hell! And even if he did, why the fuck would you forgive him?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it, and looked down, but he wasn't done.

"He tried to rape you, in the middle of a fucking alley!" He yelled. "You can't just go waltz up to him and tell him that if he changes, you'll go back to him! He's not trustworthy, and obviously neither are your other friends! Don't you get it? None of them care about you!"

Hermione's eyes teared up at his last comment, and she stood up. Without another word, she was running again, and had reached the forest before he even had time to think.

"Well that went well," Draco said from his place on his broom. Theo sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't know why I said that, she just makes me so angry," He murmured. Blaise nodded, then started towards the woods.

"I'll go talk to her," He said. "Wouldn't want her getting lost, right?"

Theo and Draco just nodded, as Draco touched to the ground, then sat down beside Theo.

--

"Granger, stop!" Came a voice. Hermione did as the voice instructed, her feet stopping her beneath a large tree, where she simply plopped to the ground, bringing her knees up to her chest, and placing her arm around them.

"He was right," She said, ignoring the tears that fell down her face. "None of them care about me, I can't trust them."

Blaise sighed, and sat down next to her. "Granger, shit happens," He said bluntly. "I know you miss them, and it's idiotic, but it's something that you can get over. Theo shouldn't have been so rude about it, but he's right. They've changed since you were all just kids, and you can't help that."

"But what about Harry?" She asked, looking at him. "What about his fight with Voldemort? He needs my hep, I've been helping him since the beginning! First year, he wouldn't have even made it past the Devil's Snare without my help. Second year I found out what was in the Chamber of Secrets. Third year, I was the one with the Time Turner, he couldn't have saved Sirius or Buckbeak without me. Fourth year I tried to help him with his tasks, although I didn't really do much. Fifth year-"

"Granger, stop! I get it," He chuckled lightly, much to the annoyance of Hermione.

"This is not a laughing matter, Blaise! How am I supposed to help him if he hates me?!" She exclaimed, quickly wiping away her tears.

"You'll have to work that out with him once we get back to school," He said. "But until then, just let him think over everything that's gone on. And don't you even think about going back to Weasley."

"Are we friends?" She asked suddenly, and he frowned.

"What?"

"Are we friends..I mean, you, Draco, and Theo are trying so hard to help me, and if I'm going to be stuck with you all for the rest of the summer I don't want to do it completely friendless," She said. "None of you are completely horrible company..Well, Draco can be, but he's naturally an asshole."

Blaise laughed lightly at that, and nodded. "Yes, I suppose we are. Come on, we should get you back. Hop on," He said, getting on his broom again.

Her eyes widened, and she shook her head. "No! I am not getting on that thing! You go ahead, I'll just walk back," She said. He rolled his eyes.

"Granger, don't you trust my flying abilities?" He asked, pouting.

"No, Zabini," She said, smirking. "I don't. Go on, I'm sure I'll be fine to walk back."

He sighed, but nodded. "Alright, since you're so stubborn," He said, before heading back to Draco and Theo.

--

"You couldn't find her?" Theo asked, looking slightly worried. Blaise landed swiftly, then turned to Theo and Draco.

"I found her, and she's fine. Just misses them, and is worried about how she's supposed to help Potter with Voldemort, now that she's not actually with the Golden Trio daily."

"Well where is she now?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

Blaise shrugged. "Walking back, I guess. She won't get on a broom," He said with a laugh. "We'll have to get her up eventually, she'd probably like it once she tries."

Theo grinned at that. "Wanna make a bet on it then? First to get Granger on a broom gets fifty pounds?"

"I don't think we should put her through any more trauma," Blaise rolled his eyes. "Besides, she'd probably hex us into oblivion if we even thought of it."

"So?" Draco asked. "It's worth it."

"No," Blaise said firmly, and the other two sighed, nodding.

"Fine," Draco pouted, crossing his arms. "We'll just find some other way to torment her."

"I think you did enough of that at school, mate," Theo said, grinning.

"Did enough of what at school?" Came another voice, and the three of them looked over as Hermione walked up to the trio, tear tracks still on her cheeks. Theo felt a twinge of guilt, but quickly pushed it away. After all, he'd been telling the truth.

"Nothing that you need to worry about," Draco said with a cheeky grin. "Now, come on. I'm starving, and Theo's mum is the best cook in the world."

Hermione laughed lightly, then followed the three up to the house.

"HONEY, WE'RE HOME!" Draco called out once inside.

"Well, I didn't know you and Jason were that close," Mrs. Nott said with a smirk. "Shall I enlarge his room so that you can stay in it too?"

Draco grimaced at the thought, then shook his head. "No thanks. What's for dinner?"

"That depends," She replied. "Are you four actually eating at the table, or are you going back to Theo's room?"

"I think we'll go to the library, mum," Theo said. "Granger hasn't seen it yet."

"Library?" Hermione asked, her face brightening at the thought.

Draco snickered. "Don't show her, she'll probably stay in there for the rest of the summer."

"Is there something wrong with reading?" Mrs. Nott asked, hands on her hips.

"Of course not," Draco amended quickly. "I just..Well-"

"He's been making fun of me for ages for being a know it all," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I honestly don't see what's so bad about reading."

"Oh, dear, they're teenage boys," Mrs. Nott said, as if that explained everything. "You have fun in the library. You and I are going to go shopping later tonight, I have to buy you some new clothes."

"Mrs. Nott, that's really not necessary," Hermione bit her lip.

"Oh, nonsense dear," She replied. "After all, I looked into it, and you shared an account with Ronald Weasley. He's ensured that you don't get any of the money out of your vault without accompanying him to it."

Hermione took a moment to take that in, before her temper finally flared. "That dirty little scumbag, I'm going to kill him! How dare he?! That was MY money, he hasn't worked a day in his pathetic little life! Every penny of that-"

"Err, Granger," Theo said, putting his hand over her mouth, his eyes on his mother's shocked face. "Maybe now isn't the best time..."

Hermione blushed furiously. "I'm sorry," She apologized once Theo had removed his hand.

"No need, Dear," Mrs. Nott replied, looking slightly amused. "The boy deserves it. Now, hurry up and eat, I want to get to shopping."

Theo, Blaise, and Draco quickly led her into the kitchen then, and Mrs. Nott filled four plates with spaghetti, then sent them upstairs.

"My room," Theo said. "We'll save the library for later."

Hermione frowned, but nodded, and Theo opened the door. The room was huge, with a bed much like the ones at Hogwarts, only twice the size.

The three boys hopped onto the bed, sitting with their legs crossed, and patted the bed, indicating for her to join them.

Hermione hesitated, then closed the door behind her, and did so.

"So Granger, you're finally going to cooperate?" Draco asked with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, Draco, I've decided to cooperate, and just let the three of you hold me hostage for the rest of the summer."

Blaise snickered. "I don't think you can really consider it as holding you hostage when we're only trying to help."

"It is when I don't want to be helped," She replied, and they all fell silent at that. Hermione sighed. "Look, I'm grateful, okay? I just don't like needing help, especially from-"

"Slytherins?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione shook her head. "No. Anyone. I don't like needing help, ever, and it seems like I've been accepting it more and more recently."

"Well, maybe that's a good thing," Theo said. "After all, if it'll get you out of bad situations, why bother being stubborn and proud? Save that for those times it's appropriate. You're supposed to be the brightest witch of our age. The one thing you're missing is logic when it comes to home life."

Hermione just nodded, staying quiet. He was right, and she knew it.

The rest of the meal continued in an uncomfortable silence that none of them had the courage to try to break.

**(A/N- Sorry for stopping it there, I took some nyquil so I'm horribly tired now. I tried making this chapter a bit longer :D. Please review, I'll probably update tomorrow or the next day. I'm sick, like I said earlier, so I've got a lot of time on the computer. G'night, readers!)**


	5. Eight long, torturous hours

_**Disclaimer: Okay, so the still sick girl does not own Harry Potter. Her tissues are gone, and the doctor gave her some nasal spray that she really hates, but she is glad that she doesn't have to take nyquil any more, because she won't pass out on the computer. Besides, she thinks that nyquil tastes kinda like licorice, which she really hates. Yummy, eww. Oh, and vitamin water. The yummy stuff. :D**_

_-+-_

_This is the story of a girl  
__Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
__And while she looked so sad in photographs  
__I absolutely love her  
__When she smiles  
__How many days in a year  
__She woke up with hope but she only found tears  
__And I can be so insincere  
__Making her promises, never for real  
__As long as she stands there waiting  
__Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes  
__How many days disappear  
__When you look in the mirror so how do you choose  
__Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
__Your hair never falls in quite the same way  
__But you never seem to run out of things to say..._

_-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-_

"Okay, you're trying to tell me that you three actually listen to Muggle music?" Hermione asked, one eyebrow raised. She was, of course, very skeptical about this.

"Why not?" Draco asked with a shrug. "You should know by now that we don't hate all things muggle."

"Well I suppose, but I- Who's your favorite band?" She asked, a smile spreading over her face.

"I like anything," Draco laughed. "But I guess all that rap stuff is my favorite."

Hermione made a face at that, then turned to Blaise. "Well what about you?"

"I like country," He grinned. "It's soothing."

Hermione nodded, looking excited. "It is," She agreed, then looked at Theo. "And you?"

He shrugged. "I like basically anything, like Draco, but my favorites are bands like Green Day, or stuff like Metallica."

Hermione nearly fainted. "You like Metallica?" She asked, and he chuckled.

"Yes, I do believe that's what I just said," He replied. She rolled her eyes.

"Bite me, Theo," She said.

He reached out to grab her arm, smirking. "Gladly."

She let out a surprised yell, and jumped back, laughing. "I didn't mean that literally!" She exclaimed, and Draco laughed.

"I dunno Granger, it definitely seemed like you wanted him to bite you," He said.

Hermione shook her head, and pushed him lightly. He pushed her back, nearly sending her off the bed, and Blaise held back a laugh.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco.

"I think that means war, mate," Theo said to Draco, noticing the look on her face.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Granger couldn't hurt me if she trie-GAH!" His sentence was cut off by Hermione moving forward, pushing as hard as she could against his chest, sending him flying off the bed. However, he grabbed both her wrists, and she fell off with him, landing beside him.

"That wasn't a good idea, Granger," Draco hissed, and for a moment she thought he was seriously angry, before he smirked in a playful way, then rolled her onto her stomach, pinning her arms behind her back.

"Let me go, Malfoy!" She exclaimed, wriggling around.

"Oh, so it's Malfoy now? No Draco?" He asked, glancing at Theo and Blaise, who were just laughing.

"Yes, it's Malfoy, now let me go!" Her command was marred a bit by the fact that she was laughing as well.

"No, _Hermione, _I don't think I will," He replied, then simply sat on her back.

She gasped, immediately trying to squirm away again. "Dear Merlin, Malfoy, you're bloody heavy! Get off me, you cow!" She exclaimed, which sent both the boys on the bed into another fit of laughter.

Draco just looked offended. "Well we can't all be little midget twigs like yourself, Granger," He replied, crossing his arms.

"I am not a midget, and I am not a twig," She replied haughtily. "Now remove yourself from my back."

"Yes, Draco, please do," Came a new voice as Theo's door opened. Mrs. Nott walked in, looking more than a bit amused. "I've got some shopping to do with the girl, remember?"

Draco sighed, his fun having been ruined, and stood up, then pulled Hermione to her feet. She just grinned, and pushed him again. His knees hit the back of the bed, and he fell onto it. "Now now, Granger, not while the others are here," He joked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Have fun shopping, Mione," Theo said with a bit of a smirk, glancing at his mother. "We'll see you in about a week."

"A week?!" She exclaimed, looking confused, and a bit worried.

"Oh don't worry dear, they like to exaggerate my love for shopping," Mrs. Nott laughed lightly. "Now come along, we've got to go to the spa, the hair dresser, the nail salon, the-" She began listing other things off as she headed for the door, and Hermione looked at the three boys, horrified.

Theo just stood up, and pushed her forward. "Don't worry, she'll bring you back alive," He said with a grin.

"The three of you are coming with, actually," Mrs. Nott said, looking at them.

"What?! Why?!" Draco exclaimed, looking at her like she was mental.

"Well you're only going to to in the first store with us. I'm holding a party, a masquerade, and I need to get you outfits for the dinner that will be following it. The four of you need dress clothes."

Hermione groaned inwardly. That meant a dress, most likely.

"And yes, Hermione, a dress for you," Mrs. Nott said, as if she was reading her mind. "Now, come along. Boys, you know where to apparate to, correct? Theo, take Hermione if you would. I'll be along after you in about half an hour."

Theo nodded, and grabbed Hermione's arm, then disappeared with another pop. She looked around, finding herself in a muggle shopping center, much to her surprise. "Come on," Theo said, once Blaise and Draco had arrived. He pulled her into a formal wear store, where they immediately began looking around for their dress clothes.

Hermione only searched halfheartedly, and the dresses she came up with were long, with high necklines, showing little skin.

"You know my mum will never agree to those," Theo said when he saw her looking at a few more. "They have to be much shorter, with a lower neckline."

"Well I don't want to-"

"Show off your body, we know," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "You never were much one for hot clothes. However, his mum is. So you're going to have to be her little barbie."

"How do you even know what a barbie is, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Pansy used to play with them," He smirked. "Now, you might want to find one before she gets here."

Hermione sighed, then went to put the dresses back, but she was interrupted by a loud screech. "Hermione, dear, what on earth are you holding?!" Mrs. Nott exclaimed. She grabbed the dresses from Hermione, then put them on the nearest rack, shaking her head. "Darling, you have a lovely body, don't hide behind so much fabric. Come along, I'll show you how to dress," She said. Hermione followed her, a light blush in her cheeks.

The first dress Mrs. Nott picked out was dark green, with thin spaghetti straps to hold it up in place. It was short, reaching only mid thigh, and flowing.

"Go on dear, put it on, I'll get your audience," She said, pushing Hermione towards the dressing room as she called over the three boys.

Hermione reluctantly obeyed, hurriedly changing into it. She looked at herself in the mirror, and her first thought was to add a shawl, as well as a pair of tights or leggings underneath it. It clung to her body in all the right places, and gave her a curvy look that she usually didn't see.

"Hurry up dear, we want to see," Mrs. Nott's voice called from outside the door. She sighed, and prepared herself for the worse, then pulled the door open, stepping out tentatively.

The first reaction she got was a collective gasp. Mrs. Nott looked slightly smug, with an 'I told you so' expression. Draco and Blaise were just staring at her, and Theo was sitting there with his mouth open, and eyes wide.

"Absolutely not," He suddenly said.

"Horrifying," Draco added.

"We can't let her out like that!" Blaise exclaimed. Hermione crossed her arms, and looked at Mrs. Nott.

"Oh, you three, stop it," Mrs. Nott rolled her eyes. "Elaborate on your answers."

"Well.."Theo began carefully. "If we let her into a party looking like that, she's going to be on her feet all night dancing with all the poor guys at the party that'll never get a chance with her."

Hermione blushed lightly, and Mrs. Nott laughed.

"It's not that bad," Hermione said, and Draco smirked.

"Well we're all just now learning that you actually have a body, Granger, give us a few moments to ogle you, then we'll be used to it."

She immediately moved towards the dressing room again, but Mrs. Nott grabbed her arm.

"We're getting the dress, then," She said.

Blaise chuckled. "Better be prepared, Granger," He said. She looked slightly confused, but nodded.

Mrs. Nott seemed satisfied with that, and let her go. She went into the dressing room again, quickly changing into her other clothes, then came back out, putting the dress back on it's hanger. "Time to go?"

"Oh, no dear," Mrs. Nott laughed. "We've got much more to do."

Hermione sighed, and nodded. The three boys paid for their clothes and quickly left, while Hermione and Mrs. Nott continued shopping.

The trip lasted eight hours altogether. Eight devastatingly long, torturous hours.

**(A/N- So I got it updated in one day. That's pretty good, right? Alrighty then, try to review, I'm gonna go get me some ice cream before I start on the next chapter. It should be done within the next few hours, so yay! If any of you have any song suggestions, feel free to tell me. I usually just put up the lyrics of a song I heard, or the song I'm listening to when I start the chapter. :D I hope you liked the Hermione/Draco interaction in this. They're going to basically be like brother and sister, so don't worry about a romance there.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**October **


	6. Home Sweet Home

_**Disclaimer: The sick girl who does NOT own Harry Potter now has a cherry Popsicle! She actually doesn't like Cherry...Actually, the only two colors she likes are green and orange. But those two are gone .**_

_**So...Here ya go, people! I hope to get more reviews soon...By the way, this IS a Theo X Hermione pairing, **_

_-0-0-0-_

_I've got another confession to make  
__I'm your fool  
__Everyone's got their chains to break  
__Holding you  
__Were you born to resist, or be abused?  
__-_

_I needed somewhere to hang my head  
__Without your noose  
__You gave me something that I didn't have  
__But had no use  
__I was too weak to give in  
__Too strong to lose  
__My heart is under arrest again  
__But I'll break loose  
__My head is giving me life or death  
__But I can't choose  
__I swear I'll never give in  
__I refuse_

_-_

_Has someone taken your faith  
__It's real, the pain you feel  
__The life, the love  
__You'd die to heal  
__The hope that starts  
__The broken hearts  
__You trust, you must confess_

_-0-0-0-_

"Just put it on, Hermione," Mrs. Nott said, sighing. She was standing in front of the door to Hermione's room, refusing to allow her to leave in her jeans and t-shirt.

Hermione bit her lip. "But Mrs. Nott, why do I have to wear a dress? There isn't a party or anything.." She tried to reason with the woman.

"Because, dear, I said so. Besides, we want to knock Theo, Draco, and Blaise off their feet, don't we?" She asked.

"Well yes, but I was thinking something more along the lines of a hex," Hermione replied with an impish smile. She was surprised at how well she was getting along with Theo's mother.

"It's just a cotton dress, dear," She said, trying not to laugh at the girl's previous statement.

"Yes, but-"

"No 'buts' darling. Now, the boys are waiting downstairs, so you'd better hurry up," She said, gesturing towards the dress on the bed, before she left the room.

Hermione sighed, but slipped off her old jeans, and t-shirt, then pulled the dress on. It only reached about mid-thigh, much to her displeasure, and had, much like the other dress, only thin straps to hold it up.

Her hair had been done, using a growing solution, and now hung to her waist in soft, gentle curls rather than the mane she'd had before, and they'd done a dozen skin treatments, leaving it baby-soft. Pedicure, manicure, and a complete makeover had been in the spa treatment, as well as a soothing massage.

However, she didn't wear the makeup they'd given her. Her, being Hermione, book worm witch know it all of Hogwarts, didn't wear makeup unless forced to do so.

After the dress was on, she quickly opened her door, walking with bare feet down into the living room.

Theo turned and saw her first, and his jaw dropped.

"Your mum made me do it," She said immediately, crossing her arms, and he just chuckled.

"Granger, you look fine," He said. Theo and Blaise turned to her as well, and Blaise barely contained his laughter, while Draco didn't bother to try.

"It's not that funny!" She exclaimed, feeling more and more self-conscious with each passing second.

The three stood up, and Draco and Blaise just brushed past her, patting her on the shoulder, but Theo stopped directly in front of her, leaning down so that his lips brushed against her ear as he spoke.

"I think it's gorgeous," He murmured, and she froze completely, feeling the heat rush up to her cheeks. Gorgeous? Coming from Theodore Nott?

Before she could say anything, however, he walked past her, quickly catching up with Draco and Blaise.

"Come on, Granger!" Blaise called, having absolutely no idea of what had just happened. She tried desperately to regain her composure, then walked quickly to catch up with them.

"You okay, Mione?" Draco asked. "You look like-"

"I'm fine," She interjected quickly, keeping her gaze away from Theo's. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Well, we were going to try to get you on a broom, but since you're wearing a dress that's probably not the best idea," Theo said with a wink.

Hermione blushed again, then looked down, while Draco and Blaise looked between Hermione and Theo.

"Well then, we can go shopping for school," Blaise suggested after a moment. "Our letters came today. Including yours, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. That meant they'd get to go in a book shop!

"Sounds great," She said. "I'll have to find Ron, though, to get some money..."

"No," Theo said immediately, his voice firm. She stopped, as did the other three.

"Theo, I'm not going to keep using your money!" She exclaimed. "I have some of my own, and Ronald and I need to work this out in an adult manner."

"Why can't you live off my money?" He asked, crossing his arms. "My mother and I are more than happy to share."

"I know, and I'm grateful for that, but I don't like depending on people," She said with a sigh. "Please, I have to get some of my stuff from his house eventually..."

"She's right, you know," Draco said, looking at Theo. "I mean, I don't like the idea either, but the three of us can go with her to Weasley's house, and make sure he doesn't hurt her while she gets her stuff, then threaten him until he agrees to give her half the money. We can make a separate account in Gringott's for her, her own vault and everything."

Theo frowned, but nodded, looking at Hermione. She nodded as well.

"We might as well just do that now then," Blaise said cheerfully. "Apparating again?"

The other two nodded, and Theo automatically grabbed ahold of Hermione's arm, pulling her closer to him as he apparated into the middle of Ron's house.

She looked around immediately, and was surprised when she found that nobody was there, as far as the four could see. "Well, that certainly makes things a lot easier," She murmured, moving away from Theo to find a bag.

He followed her, while Draco and Blaise just looked around, making sure nobody had hidden upon hearing the 'pop' of them arriving.

"We'll have to wait until he gets back anyway, you know," Hermione said to Theo as she began packing away her clothes and books, charming the bag so that it carried everything.

"_OR_, you could just let me pay for your things," He said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"No," She shook her head. "I want to have my own money. Just don't worry, alright? He'll behave with the three of you here."

Theo just frowned, his fists clenching. "He'd better."

**(A/N- So I was gonna make this longer, but then I decided that I'll put the encounter with Ron in the next chapter instead.**

**Review, please, I'm not getting too many of them.**

**October))**


	7. A broken vase

_**Disclaimer- Still not owning the people. Just playing with them. I own more vitamin water though! And tissue! And...well, my brother isn't back with soup yet, but soon to be soup.**_

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
__One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
__Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
__I see what's going down  
__Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
__Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
__You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around  
__Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground  
__Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's going to end  
__As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found__A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
__Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
__If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
__I see what's going down_

_I see the way you go and say you're right again  
__Say you're right again  
__Heed my lecture_

_Face down in the dirt, she says "This doesn't hurt" she says "I've finally had enough."_

_-x-x-x-_

"Come on, that's more than enough," Theo said, trying to pull her away from the room. She pulled away from him, shaking her head.

"Theo, come on, you know as well as I do that we can't leave until Ron gets here. I need money."

"I have money!" Theo exclaimed, exasperated.

"Yes, well I think I've already made the point that I don't want to be living off your money for the rest of my life. Theo, please."

"We'll talk to McGonagall about it," Theo suggested, and Hermione paled.

"N-no, she can't-"

"Were you planning on not telling her?" Theo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione looked down. "Well, she doesn't really need to know.."she muttered.

Theo sighed. "We'll talk to McGonagall without telling her the reason, okay?" He suggested.

She sighed, and nodded. "We'll just tell them that Ron and I separated, and he tried to take all the money." She spoke quietly, like it was mostly directed at herself, then grabbed her bag. "Come on, let's go."

She led Theo out into the living room, where Draco and Blaise already were, and nodded at them. They stood up, but suddenly there was the sound of the doorknob rattling..Ron was home.

"Go, hide," She hissed, pushing them towards the closet. Theo pushed against her, grabbing her wrists.

"No, I'm staying out here," He said.

"He'll be angrier if he knows you three are here," She said quietly. He hesitated, but nodded, and she closed the door just as Ron walked into the room.

He gaped at her for a moment, taking in her new appearance, then took a step forward. "Mione, where the hell have you been?" He asked angrily.

She took a small step backwards, but crossed her arms defiantly. "That's none of your business, Weasley," She said. If Ron had taken the time to listen, there would have been a small snicker heard from in the closet, coming from Draco. He just stepped forward, throwing his fist forward, and she ducked under it. He hit the wall instead, breaking a hole in it, and she scrambled away.

"Ron, we're going to talk about this like adults," She said, then gasped as she hit the table, knocking a vase over. She turned around to clean it up with a quick apology, then frowned, stopping. "Ron, there's ingredients in here.." She murmured. "Rosemary, wolfsbane, eye of newt...Ron, these are-" She was cut off by him grabbing her by the arm, yanking her to her feet. He pushed her against the wall, pressing his arm against her neck.

"Alright, Hermione. I suggest you behave from now on," He said, his other hand roaming down her side, across her stomach. "You aren't leaving again."

That was more than Theo could take. He burst the door to the closet open, and was yanked Ron away from Hermione before either of them had time to react. He punched Ron in the face, then grabbed Hermione's bag, gesturing for her to come to him, to apparate, but she shook her head as Ron got up.

"Hermione, what the fuck is this?" He asked, looking at Theo.

"That-he-I," She stammered, then just looked down.

Ron didn't waste a moment in moving towards her again, but Theo grabbed him by the arm. "Stay away from her," He practically growled, and the two began fighting. Ron punched him in the jaw, but Theo's first hit got Ron in the nose, and there was a crunching sound heard. Ron staggered back, holding his nose, then jumped forward, tackling Theo to the ground.

Hermione moved forward, but Draco and Blaise grabbed her arms.

"Granger, just stop, we have to get you back to the manor," Draco said in her ear, and she pushed him away.

"No, stop, you don't understand!" She exclaimed, then tried to pull Ron away from Theo. Ron just shoved her back, and she hit the wall, but it didn't stop her. She whipped out her wand, pointing it at him.

"Petrificus Totalus!" She exclaimed. Ron went rigid, and Theo quickly pushed the redheaded boy off him, kicking him in the side. Before Hermione could move, he'd grabbed her bag, then her arm, pulling her against him, and they disappeared with a pop. Draco and Blaise followed immediately, but Hermione was still struggling when they got to the manor.

"Theo, stop, let me go we have to go back!" She exclaimed frantically.

"Hermione, calm down, we aren't going back," He said, grabbing her shoulders to stop her movement.

She just pulled away again. "No, you don't understand!" She said again.

"Hermione, come on, we've got to go get your stuff put away," He said, hoping that the action would pull her back to reality.

"NO!" She said forcefully, stomping her foot.

Draco put his hand on her arm. "Granger, tell me what's wrong," He said softly.

"It's Harry and Ginny," She said, her voice sounding slightly strained, since she was holding back tears.

"What about them?" Blaise asked, his face hardening. "They're on his side, remember?"

"No," She shook her head. "Those ingredients I found, they were for a mind control potion," She said, brushing away the tears as they fell down her face.

The three took a moment to take that information in, then Theo sighed, and pulled Hermione into his arms. "Are you sure?" He asked softly, holding her tighter as she started to pull away.

After a moment, she leaned against him, her arms going around his waist. "Yes," She said quietly. "Harry and Ginny haven't known what they were doing this entire time! We have to go back and help them."

Theo looked over Hermione's head at Draco and Blaise, and they nodded.

"We'll go talk to the Weasleys," Blaise said. "You two just stay here. If they decide that they need confirmation from you, we'll apparate back for you, okay?" He asked softly.

Hermione hesitated, thinking it over, then shook her head. "I want to come with."

"Hermione, we'll be fine, you need to just go sit down," Draco said, frowning.

"They'll hex you two as soon as you step foot in there," Hermione replied, pulling away from Theo. "They'll stay calm if I'm with you."

Draco frowned, but nodded. "I suppose that's the best course of action..."He looked at Theo, who shook his head.

"Absolutely not," He said. "What if the little Weasel boy went there to whine to his mummy?"

"He wouldn't have," She tried to reason with him. "Because if he went there to whine, Molly would want the full story...He can't give that to her without being disowned."

"But what about Potter and the girl?" He asked.

"I told you, they're under Ron's control," She sighed. "Theo..I'm going whether you like it or not. Please come with," She said pleadingly.

Theo frowned, but nodded, then pulled her against his chest again gently, putting his arms around her. "Where are we going?" He asked, and she quickly told him about Grimmauld place.

He nodded, then felt her arms move around his waist as he apparated them both there, followed by Draco and Blaise.

"Well," Blaise said, once they were there and the building appeared. "Here goes nothing."

**(A/N- Okay, I realize this chapter was kinda sucky, but I'm really not feeling to good. I'll try harder on the next chapter, I guess I'm just kinda slacking off. Anyway, a hint of Hermione X Theo here starting..Themione? Mionedore? Hermione..Theodore..Mionedore! Yes, that's what I shall call it! Sounds like a dinosaur..I'll stick with HXT. There. Yep. Anyway, review, it makes my sniffles and migraines and ickyness go away. Hey, what do you know, I haven't had a migraine in an hour! Which means I can start on the next chapter!**

**Woot!**

**XoctoberX**


End file.
